Double Date
by tonyjr3850
Summary: A double date between Ed & Winry and Roy & Riza everything starts well when things take an unexpected turn and things only get worse from there. Edwin & Royai parings and maybe Almei
1. Chapter 1

**First story to be posted here and maybe more to come, please rate as much as you like and please even bad comments are good comments as I will only use it to help me.**

**I own nothing here and this is purely fan made.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

It is about 3 years after the promise day and about 1 year since Ed is back from his trip to see the West side of the world. He has started to learn much about the West side of the world and gained much wisdom about life. He's traveling back and of course it's because of his automail. However he only messed with it just so he could come back to Amestris because of the message he received from Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

_Hey Fullmetal I need a favor from you…_

_ What you need a favor from me a stated alchemist, the _Fuhrer_ can't solve his problem on his own? In a very seriously voice, Who are you and what have you done with_ Fuhrer_ Mustang?_

_ NOT FUNNY Fullmetal, I just don't know what else to do._

_ I'm all ears._

_ I need you to help me go on a date with Riza_

Ed is laughing very lightly, _OK I'll try and help, what can I do? _still laughing

Mustang has a small smirk on the other line_, You are still on good terms with Winry right?_

_ It goes silent on the other end, He gives a quick yea then says nothing._

_ Well then I'm proposing a deal that could help you out if you are up for it that is? _

_ Go on_

_ That me and you go on a double date with Riza and Winry…_

Ed now has a half smile on his face_, How does this help me out considering that I'm basically going out with her already?_

_ Mustang is silent, Dammit Fullmetal please I need your help I just don't know what to do, and I thought for sure it would get closer with Winry as you have been away for a while now if I'm correct. And technically you're not actually dating her yet, or at least not how you want to Fullmetal. _

_ Tch, you always know all don't you? Dam you, Alright I'm in. how do I get Winry to come with me?_

_ That's for you to figure out hahaha. (hangs up phone)_

_ Dam that guy, he is always getting on my nerves._

Now on his way back on the train he is trying to figure it out, all the major details were figured out like the fact he broke his automail training in the West. He just decided to keep kicking a tree until something went wrong and figured it was broken and needed to come back to get it fixed.

He is going to tell her that he broke his leg while trying to catch a thief and say it got banged up by a metal pipe. He is then going to ask Winry after she fixes his leg if she remembers what he told her before he got on the train. After that ask if she still feels the same as right before he left, and then when she is in the palm of his hands ask if she would go on a double date with him Roy and Riza. He is smiling every time he is running this through his head because he knows it is a great way to get Winry to go out on a date with him.

What he doesn't know is that while he was kicking the tree some bark got lodged into his leg and has no idea about it. Now he is sitting on a train on his way back late at night and is thinking about what he is going to do next.

**Author Note: This is going to be really short until I can get the hang of this writing stuff, hah aim not very good at it, these are just ideas I have had for a while and decided to write them down and see what people think. I have for the most part things planned out but minor things can change later. All reviews welcome just remember my first one so yea, please review as hard as you want so I can make it better.**

**~Tonyjr3850~**


	2. Chapter 2

**First story to be posted here and maybe more to come, please rate as much as you like and please review as it will help me to get better. I think I'm getting the hang of it now if there is something I need to improve on let me know, something I spelled wrong or anything dumb please let me know, I'm human I make mistakes so please point them out so I can fix it for the future or something.**

**I own nothing here and this is purely fan made.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

Ed looks at his watch and it says 1:55 A.M. about 5 more minutes until the train should be arriving in Resembool. The train comes to a halt and Ed steps off the train and there is Winry sitting there as always waiting for him to come back to her.

_Hey Winry how's it been in Resembool?_

_You know same old same old._

_That's good to hear._

_Yeah._

…

_Well Winry let's get going now I don't want us to catch a cold standing and talking._

_Ok, let's go home together._

Very quietly Ed says, _yeah together._

_What was that?_

With a deep blush_, Ohh nothing, I didn't say anything… _Ed was looking up trying to hide his blush. It's late enough where the darkness alone was enough to cover up for him.

_Ok, whatever you say Ed._

The walk back was long and quite one, each time one would look at the other their eyes would meet as both were going to look over and say something. Both of them then jerk there head away from each other while having a deep blush and keep walking. It must have been maybe a 10 to 15 minute walk but for the both of them it felt like an hour. Finally back at the house Ed has some tea and apple pie that Winry made and baked for him and while eating Winry is preparing to fix his automail and getting her tools together.

_So Ed how did you break your automail anyways?_

Ed starts choking on the pie and takes a big gulp of tea, he is thinking about how everyone was staring at him while he was relentlessly kicking the tree until it wasn't functioning right and says slowly, _ohh just trying to catch a robber._

_ Well just don't get into too much trouble and try not to overdo it you might break your leg and then me in serious trouble._

_ Yea yea, I know._

_ Well when you're don't eating let me know and we can get started and you can go back on your journey._

_ You sure you want to do it now? I mean it's very late and it isn't a big deal._

_ Well it has to be uncomfortable for you to have to suffer since you helped catch the robber. It really isn't a big deal to do it when you're done eating._

Ed just felt arrows piercing his heart in every direction. _Ok then if that's what you think then fine._

It must have only been another 5 minutes of silence but to them it felt like an eternity before Ed spoke.

_Alright I'm done let's get this over with._

_ OK fine while I work on it you want to tell me some of your adventures in the West?_

_ Sure if it helps to pass the time. Well for starts I learned much more about the outside world compared to things limited in Amestris. Many places had more technology advances while others were worse than the Ishvalan slums that were around until the holy land was given back to them by Mustang._

_ That must have been terrible, I remember when I was in the slums with Scar, Dr. Marco, Al, Mei, and the others. They had nothing at all just things they could find and things they carried on their back. _Shaking as she remembers stories they told her while she was there. _I hope you didn't cause too much trouble while you were there. _

_ I hope you didn't cause too much trouble while you were there. _

_ No I didn't actually tried to help people out. I mean I did help people it was just hard because this alkahestry thing is really different then alchemy and I can't always do it right. However I was able to save a little girl when she ran into her mom who was cooking and dropped a knife on her and cut a gash on her back. There as so much blood the only thing I could think of was Nina and I wasn't going to let another one die in-front of me. I ended up closing the wound and saved the little girl's life._

With a small smirk, _That little girl must have had an angel out there for you to have saved her._

_ What is that supposed to mean?_

In a really soft voice that both of them could hear,_ I mean that I was impressed that you could actually use it, it must have been hard to use it let alone save the little girl, good job Ed._

Ed has a deep blush, _oh thank you…_

Winry notices the blush and says, _you are such a gifted person, you know that?_

_ hehehe, yea I guess your right but then again you were able to make automail at such a young age yourself weren't you?_

_ You're right._

_ I guess we both are really gifted_

….

_Winry? Do you still remember what I said when I was first leaving for the East?_

_ …._

_ Hello?_

_ How did you say you broke your automail again?_

_ Umm, I was catching a robber and was ganged up and had it beaten up by a metal pole. Why? _

_ Why aren't there any scratches from the metal clashing?_

_ Umm, well ab…_

_ And why is there bark of a tree inside of your leg._

_ Oh that wel…_

_ And why can't you look at me when you answer?_

_ Well you see, the thing is…_

_ DAMIT ED TELL ME, DID YOU BREAK MY AUTOMAIL ON PURPOSE?_

_ OK Winry, don't freak out on me, let me explain._

_ You better have a good reason for this._

_ Ok well you see I broke it kicking a tree…_Winry clubs him with a wrench…_OWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?_

_ You broke it kicking a tree? Why where you kicking a tree in the first place?_

_ Because I had to come back home._

_ YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST SAID YOU NEEDED TO COME HOME WITHOUT BREAKING IT?_

_ I JUST NEEDED TO TALK TO YOU AND DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO START OFF!_

Both of them are blushing as hard as they can and sit in the awkward pause of silence once again but this time they are staring at each other. Winry finally speaks out.

_Ohh really? What did you need to talk to me about?_

_ I would like to ask you if…if…yyyo…._

_ Come out and say it_

_ Would you go out on a double date with me?_

_ OF course silly, I'd love to. Just who else are we going out with? Is it Al and Mei? I haven't seen either of them in a while, not since we all meet up to teach you alkahestry._

_Ed now has a smile on his face_

_ Ed, your smile is creeping me out…You're not making me go on a double date to make fun of me are you?_

_ Oh no, I would never do that, but this is going to be better. It Is with Roy and Riza_

_ WHAT! You mean with Fuhrer Mustang and Miss Hawkeye?_

_ Oh yea and Roy basically begged me into doing it._

_ Well I think it's sweet that he wants to be together with her I think they are cute together. And what did u mean he begged you into doing this?_

_ Oh I mean he begged me to get me and you to go on a date with him. He is too nervous to ask her out by himself so I think he is going to use us to his advantage somehow. He still uses me after all I have done for him, dam him._

_ Aww I think it's cute that he is nervous to ask her out, and besides Ed don't you owe him for everything he has done for you?_

_ I owe him? I helped achieve his dreams to be the Fuhrer of Amestris and help with the rebuilding of this country._

_ Ohhh yea, good point. But Ed, isn't he your friend? Don't you want to help your friend? _

Sarcastically,_ Oh yea, he is my friend all right. I sure owe him for everything._

_ Wasn't he the one who got you into the military in the first place? And helped you whe you needed it? Now why can't you help him when he asks for a simple favor?_

_ A simple favor you know how hard it was to think of a reason to come back? Let alone break your automail, I thought that it was going to be impossible to do, also…*GULP* _ _I had to asssskkk yyooouuu oout on a ddddate! You have any idea what I had to go through on the inside to do that?_

_That's real sweet of you Ed. _Clubs Ed again with the wrench

_Why did you do that?_

_YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ACTUALLY BREAK MY AUTOMAIL! All you had to do was say you were coming back and then ask if I would go on a date with you. See isn't that the easier way? And besides who is going to pay for this repair anyways?_

_I'm sorry I wanted to come back to see you but I couldn't bring myself to say it…_

_Aww Ed really, you wanted to see even before he asked?_

_Yea I did, and about the payment for my leg, I think you know as well as I do who will cover it for me. _

Ed has yet another smile on his face, but this time it's a devilish smile, Winry has the same smile on as well. Then they both speak as the same time

_FUHRER ROY MUSTANG!_

_I'm going to charge him a heap full of money for making me fix your leg for him_

_And I'm going to try and figure out when we are going I don't remember if he gave me a day we're going to do this, let alone if he can figure out how he is going to ask the __Lieutenant out. Ohh well he didn't give me much information on how he was going to do it, so if he needs my help he can come and ask me._

***Author Notes*  
>Well guys here is another update I think I did a good job on this one and did better on the length know I know how it comes out to be when I post a chapter. I hope I did a good as job as I thought all criticism wanted. Well I might upload chapter 3 before Friday but my schedule isn't looking very nice right now. I plan on posting it no later than Friday so look for it then. Review please.<strong>

**~Tonyjr3850~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Roy is sitting in his dark room trying to figure out a way to ask Riza to go on a date with him. He sits there sulking and pouting to himself and keeps thinking _no that sounds stupid._ He then claps his hands and snaps and booooom his whole room lights up and then as fast as it lit up was as fast as it went to darkness again.

Talking to himself, _I'm pretty sure Fullmetal is going to back soon and will have a plan to ask Winry out for this double date of ours. Why the hell can't I think of anything? I wonder if Fullmetal had this problem. I'll call him tomorrow and see how the kid is doing. Back to more important matters, What the hell am I going to do? I could just go up and ask her. No what if she just laughs and says no? Dam, this shouldn't be that hard. But there has to be a way I can do this that doesn't look stupid now what?_

Roy gets up and gets his self a glass of water to try to calm himself down and try to think of something else, some other way to do this. He heads over to bathroom after finishing his water, goes over to the sink, turns it on, and splashes cold water over his face. He dries his face off and thinks again.

Still talking out loud but this time louder as he is trying to keep his cool. _Think damit think, what else can I do. Buy her flowers and leave a note and make it look smooth? No, then it makes me look like a coward. I could leave her a note and have her figure it out, yea that might do. No, No, No, then I'm still a coward. Wow when I asked Fullmetal I thought for sure I would have already had this done and not be sitting here a few days before the date has to be done. Ok buy her flowers, I like that so far I have a start. Then invite her to lunch during our breaks and not take no for an answer. Yes, perfect that sounds nice as it is, then mention that Fullmetal is back in town…No that will be stupid. Maybe ask about how she like our other date…our only date that is. _Slams his fist on the ground, _why haven't I asked her yet, why? Still if we talk about our first date it might work as I can plant the seed to a second date. Yes perfect that will do. OK I'll talk to her about it as soon as I can._

Mustang looks at his clock, it says 3:55a.m. he laughs and says, _this is going to be a long day that I might regret._

Now already at work overviewing everything since he is now the Fuhrer, along with making sure that Ishval is in good terms with Amestris and that he doesn't have any work to get in his way of his plan. He bought a beautiful bouquet of roses for the lieutenant and made sure no one saw him bring it in. He is in his office when lieutenant Hawkeye walks in.

_Good morning Fuhrer Mustang how are you doing today did you get enough sleep?_

Thinking to himself, _Dam, there is no way she could've figured out that I was up late last night! Hmm maybe I can use this to my advantage. Says with a smooth tone, _why are you worries about me luteniant?

_No sir. You are just slacking on your work and duties is all and I thought maybe perhaps it was because of your sleep._

Thinking to himself again, _Dam so she doesn't care about me…_quick thinking on Roy's part, _Well how about you make sure I'm ok and go out to lunch with me then?_

_You know I can't sir, I have work to do. _In a very quiet and sarcastic voice, _that being your work._

_Come on you need a break once in a while from work, my treat._

_Ok, fine I di need a break from doing your work…_

_What was that?_

_Oh nothing._

They go out to lunch and each stare awkwardly at each other until Roy hands her the flowers he bought.

_Well do you like them?_

_Sure they're flowers, the last time you tried to give me flowers you were drunk and bought the whole cart and filled your car._

_Yea…This time I'm not drunk and I want you to have them this time._

_Well then I guess I will take them and bring them back home._

_One more thing lutenitant._

_Yes sir?_

With a very very deep blush that covers almost all of his face, _Would you ummm, would you be willing to go out to dinner with me?_

_I'm sorry sir, can you run that by me again?_

With an even bigger blush that is all over his face he says, _well the Fullmetal is back in town and I was wondering if you would go on a double date with me?_

Stunned and having a little blush surface to her face along with her mouth hanging a little bit, she just sits ad stares at him. Roy just looks down and stands up quietly.

In a real quiet matter and in as series tone of voice Roy _says, I guess that is a no, I'll just excuse myself and leave. Forget this ever happened, and thanks for going out to lunch with me today…Riza…It meant the world to me._

Roy starts walking away from the table with his head down and tears starting to form in his eyes.

_WAIT ROY!_

Roy jumps back as he thought the lutenant was going to shoot him for saying that. With tears about rady to pour out of his eyes he drops to the ground and yells, _I'M SORRY DON'T SHOOT ME!_

With her softest and most gentilest voice along with a small blush across her face, _I'd love too, I though you would never ask me out after our first date, considering it was suppose to be about business matters and that it wasn't tecnicly a date. I was just shocked a little and didn't think you would just come out and say it to me is all. I always imagined that you would send me a note or a letter of some kind and ask me that way._

A little stunned from what he heard, trying to push back tears, _I'll take that as a compliment and glad you said yes. I was worried all night last night that you would say no and I couldn't get any sleep, but you were able to see right through me._

_Of course sir. I always notice the little things about you and can determine whether or not you are ok…_After realizing what she said she had a bigger blush than before.

Roy grabs her hands and says in a way that only sounds like they were married already, _Well looks like we both keep an eye out for each other and in our case we keep both eyes open to notice everything about each other._ Almost breaking down in tears again,_ I'm just glad you said yes._

_Oh who else are we going on this double date with? Is it __Denny Brosh and Maria Ross? Or is it Havoc and Rebecca?_

_No it's with the Fullmetal and Winry._

_Oh is it now?_

In a sort of depressed voice, _they were the only ones I could turn to for some help, I knew he wouldn't let me down._

_Just don't let Ed know that you said that or he might use it as black mail and get what he wants since you're the Fuhrer now._

_Yes, yes I know well enough._

With a small blush that go bigger as she went on with what she was saying, _can you…during this date I mean…call me Riza? Please?_

With a smile on his face, _of course…Riza. Just as long as you call me Roy instead of sir, then you have a deal._

_Fair enough, and thank you sir._

_We are by ourselves you can just call me Roy. _

_Ok, _With a big blush, _Thanks Roy._

_Your welcome Riza…and thank you._

_For what?_

_For returning me feelings back to me and for giving me the strength to walk and be the Fuhrer everyday, thank you._

_Your welcome…Roy_

***Author Notes*  
>Hey everyone sorry about the late update, I had some major studying to do and this got pushed back a little father. I cannot promise when the next update will be look for it either Monday night or Tuesday night the latest. Again I'm really sorry about the late update.<br>I not really liking this chapter I feel I didn't put enough emotion or something in this I just feel that something is missing from here and if you guys could do me the favor of telling me let me know.**

**Thanks  
>~Tonyjr3850~<strong>


End file.
